


Heaven

by Chiazu



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had finally escaped WICKED. They were free to live their lives without having to worry about WICKED was planning next. And they even had their paradise to start their world new. Everything from that point on would be heaven compared to what it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are my own and I apologize.
> 
> Spoilers for the end of The Scorch Trials.

They had finally escaped WICKED. They were free to live their lives without having to worry about WICKED was planning next. And they even had their paradise to start their world new. Everything from that point on would be heaven compared to what it used to be.

Still, Thomas couldn't help but remember the cost it took for them to get here. He wished there was some way to go back and change everything that happened. To somehow save everyone. Thomas let out a heavy sigh, knowing there was nothing he could do to change what happened; not even wishing, but he still found himself doing so.

"Still cheery as ever, I see." Thomas turned around to look at his friend, grinning slightly.

"Of course, someone has to be." The older boy chuckled as he walked to Thomas.

"Don't think about it too much." Minho looked up at the sky. He couldn't believe how bright and clear it was; almost like someone had painted it. "The more you think about it, the worse it will seem."

Thomas was looking at sky as well, still unable to believe that they had thought what they saw in the Glade was the real sky. He could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall any moment now. "But they all died because of what I did."

Minho pulled Thomas into a hug. "No; they died because of what WICKED did and forced you to do. Forced all of us to do." Minho felt his shirt grow wet and a silent sob escape from the other boy. He tightened his grip, knowing it would be a long time neither would ever truly be over everything that happened. That they would always miss the friends they lost. "None of what happened is your fault."

After a few more moments, Thomas pulled backed from Minho. He wiped his eyes, missing the warmth that Minho's arm brought him. Suddenly, the warmth was back and there were lips on his.

It wasn't Thomas' first kiss, but it was much better than it. They had no reason to reason, so Minho kissed him slowly and with all the gentleness in world. He never realized how gentle the old boy could be until now; Minho just didn't seem like the kind of person who could be gentle with anyone or thing. But here he was, holding onto Thomas' face as though it would break by simply breathing onto it.

Then it was over.

Minho took a step back, looking everywhere but at Thomas. His cheeks were tinged with a hint of pink and he kept kicking at the stones beneath their feet.

They both stood there quielty for a moment, unsure what to say. Minho was about walk away, go somewhere private where he could wallow in his embarrassment by himself, when Thomas finally spoke. "Is that how you cheer up all your friends?" His cheeks were pink as well, but there was a small smile on his lips.

Minho grinned as he spoke. "Only the ones I really like." Thomas laughed as well as he looked down. He breifly wondered when they started holding hands, but found himself not caring. Minho's thumb was rubbing over the back of his hand, as though he were trying to reassure him that everything would be okay.

"Maybe you're right." Thomas spoke softly as he glanced back up to Minho. "Maybe dwelling on it will only make it what happened worse." They looked at each other for a moment before he spoke again. "A lot of our friends died, but we're still here."

Minho squeezed Thoma's hand. "Exactly; we'll just have to live for them. For Newt and Chuck and everyone else who died because of WICKED's actions." Thomas nodded along, feeling a pain in his chest as he remember all their dead friends. He stepped towards the old boy, not sure what he was going to do, just wanting to be close to him. "And we still have each other." Wrapping his arms around Minho, Thomas held on as tightly to him as he could. "I meant what I said back in Denver. I do love you."

"I know." Thomas whispered. "I love you too." They stood both stood there for a few minutes, holding onto each other as though they were all each other, not caring if anyone happened across them. When they finally separated, it was with great reluctance. Neither of them wanted to part, but both knew they had to. People would come looking for them soon.

Before they started to head back, however, Minho gave Thomas another kiss. It was chaste and bit rough, but still as amazing as their first. "See you later." And just like that, Minho was gone.

Thomas looked up at the sky one last time before following after him, wondering if Heaven was real. "I'll live enough for all of you. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
